The objective of this contract is to maintain the life cycle of Schistosoma mansoni for the Laboratory of Parasitic Diseases and provide investigators with different stages of the life cycle most commonly cerceriae, eggs and adult worms. The goals of this research include identification of relevant antigens of schistosomes including antigens responsible for the development of immunity and immunopathology in the mouse model and the study of immunoregulatory mechanisms governed by the cytokines produced in response to this infection.